


[CLex][Superman: The Animated Series]If

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superman: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 那么不如让Superman嫁给 lex Luthor
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Superman: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109342
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Superman: The Animated Series]If

[CLex][Superman: The Animated Series]If  
注：原作：《Superman: The Animated Series》  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
《Superman: The Animated Series》动画里曾有一集，Lois穿越到了一个平行世界。  
那个世界里Lois遇难，Superman接受不了黑化，与 Lex Luthor一起统治世界。穿越过去的Lois吐槽Superman“而你竟然嫁给了 Luthor!”穿越过去的Lois唤醒了Superman的善念，在Lois返回自己时空后，继续反抗 Lex Luthor。所以以上述故事为灵感产生了一些胡思乱想。  
注:ooc严重，请勿联系原著，看个热闹就好。 

If  
这是一个心地善良心神坚定却又放的开的Superman，在他与 Lex Luthor的交战如火如荼，危机一触即发之际，  
Superman的一个损友（别管是谁）提出了一个馊主意:  
既然 Lex Luthor是因为不信任Superman觉得他是地球的威胁却成了救世主而黑化，那么不如让Superman嫁给 Lex Luthor，当然前提是 Lex Luthor改过自新并为自己的所作所为赎罪后。这样一来Superman也算和 Lex Luthor是一伙的了那么 Lex Luthor也没有什么黑化的理由了，两个人相互监督起来也方便。当然，Superman要坚持本心不被 Lex Luthor洗脑。  
Superman虽然觉得这是个相当馊的馊主意，但是也是个一劳永逸的解决 Lex Luthor这个问题的方法。  
于是，这个心地善良心神坚定却又放的开的Superman，大义凛然地决定牺牲自己换取世界和平，采用这个方法与 Lex Luthor和解。  
Superman立马去找 Lex Luthor摊牌。  
那么 Lex Luthor会有什么反应呢？  
a，用氪石把Superman轰出去。  
b，笑着拒绝。  
c，只答应和Superman当私底下炮友，其他的该打还是打。  
d，假意应允改过自新，暗地里仍旧对Superman针锋相对。  
e，答应Superman的各种条件，改过自新，但是仍然对Superman万一黑化做出防范，而这一切是通晓Superman的。  
f，答应Superman的各种条件，改过自新，二人携手建设新地球。  
Luthor会做出什么样的回复呢？或许不同的Luthor的回复也不一样吧。。。


End file.
